Cuestiones de dinero
by Sthefynice
Summary: No podían secuestrarla, no a ella. Tenían cuentan pendientes por arreglar, así ella no estuviese ni por enterada.


**Cuestiones de dinero**

**Sinopsis:** No podían secuestrarla, no a ella. Tenían cuentan pendientes por arreglar, así ella no estuviese ni por enterada.

**DISCLAIMER:** Nada me pertenece. KND y sus personajes son propiedad de Tom Warburton y Cartoon Network Studios. No gano nada escribiendo esto, aunque ya me gustaría.

**Notas Finales:** Desde hace bastante tiempo que he querido compartir algún escrito de una de mis series (de la infancia) animadas favoritas. Es un pequeño drabble, y está basado en Operación A.R.E.N.A., luego de volver a verlo hoy por enésima vez. Quise escribir algo cómico y relajante, imaginando los bochornosos momentos que Cuatro tuvo que pasar, espero que les guste :)

* * *

**I.**

De vez en cuando le encanta descansar y olvidarse de todo.

La diversión nunca estaba demás, en especial si eso involucraba estar enterrado en la arena. Le encanta, esa arenosa sensación, sintiéndola incluso en el calzón, era molesta y agradable en partes iguales.

Sí, a Número Cuatro le gustaba estar enterrado en la arena.

Le gustaba ver a sus amigos divertirse mientras él, recostado, se divertía también. Le gustaba ver a Número Tres construir sus torcidos y frágiles castillos, y sin admitir jamás que se entretenía viéndole jugar.

Honestamente no entendía por qué a Número Uno no le gustaba la playa. ¿Acaso estaba loco? ¡La playa era uno de los mejores lugares en donde estar! No podía haber mejor lugar que la playa, no cuando se trataba de diversión.

En ocasiones, Número Tres pedía por su asistencia al momento de terminar la construcción de los castillos de arena. A veces aceptaba, otras en cambio, le respondía de mala manera, alegando que no iba a perder su comodidad ganada en la arena sólo para ayudarle a construir un estúpido castillo.

A veces se pateaba mentalmente por su respuesta, cuando ella se entristecía o perdía el buen ánimo por su respuesta.

—"_¿No quieres ser mi príncipe encantado?" _—Le había dicho, con ese tono y los gestos de manera encantadora. De esa manera en la que a veces no pensaba en sus acciones o palabras.

Y comenzaba a asustarse, porque no sabía en qué buen lío se estaba metiendo y él ni por enterado.

Comienza a cantar y tararear lo primero que se le ocurre, lo primero que hace, una costumbre que ha tenido durante tiempo. Su melodía termina abruptamente al escuchar como unos tres tipejos, _adultos_, posiblemente, destruyen por completo el castillo de Kuki, llevándosela a la fuerza, en contra de su voluntad.

Observa pasmado como ella grita y patalea, en busca de alguna vía de escape, y mientras sigue observando la escena, sigue sin podérselo creer. Comienza a fruncir el ceño, queriendo salir de su adorada arena y rescatar a su compañera, pero enseguida se da cuenta que no puede, no puede liberarse. Su adorada arena resultó ser a la final una pesada carga, fallando estrepitosamente en su improvisada misión.

Tuvo que esperar, con cierta rabia e impotencia, que Número Dos y Número Cinco terminaran su sesión de juegos para poder liberarle. Al principio se mostraron escépticos, y cada minuto que pasaba Número Cuatro creía que podría ser un minuto menos de vida para Número Tres, causándole una ansiedad y algo más que jamás había sentido antes.

De su boca empezaron a salir ciertas palabras que no alcanzaba a registrar del todo, incluyendo sus susurros, pero fue cuando las pícaras miradas de sus compañeros le alertaron que tal vez su boca se habría excedido.

— ¡Kuki y Güero sentados en un árbol, _besándose_! —Comenzó la melodía, la larga y fastidiosa letanía que él por todos los medios evitaba que sucediera.

Apretó los puños, hartándose de ellos, evitando en todo lo posible el rubor de sus mejillas. Canalizando su vergüenza en solamente ira, la ira era su mejor aliada y compañera para ese tipo de situación.

No encontraba las palabras exactas para explicarles a ellos el por qué era tan importante salvarla, pero rápidamente encontró una buena razón que intentaba recordar.

—Es que ella… bueno, me debe dinero.

Las risas de Memo y Abby no se hicieron del rogar. Y fue humillante.

Muy, muy humillante.

Bastante humillante, diría.

El colmo de las humillaciones.

Sentía su cara arder, más no se dejaría amedrentar. Kuki le debía dinero, en serio. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de eso? No podía permitir que la secuestraran porque ella le debía dinero, sí. El dinero era importante, el dinero podía hacer que comprara muchos caramelos y dulces.

Y así se repitió. Kuki le debía dinero. Los demás podían irse a freír espárragos, él buscaría a la persona que le debía su bendito dinero y fin de la discusión.

* * *

**C**uando finalmente dio con el estúpido y gigante castillo de arena, encontró a los estúpidos caballeros de armadura, a esos desgraciados que habían secuestrado a su… a la chica que le debía dinero.

— ¡Devuelvan a Tres, o lo lamentarán!

Ellos lo miraron, de manera insignificante, metiéndose con él por "arder de amor por la princesa", o alguna patraña parecida.

No tardó en enfurecerse. Y sus escandalosas risas le confundieron, viéndose en la necesidad de explicarse.

Sintió un repentino Deja-Vú por la situación, repitiendo lo mismo que había dicho anteriormente.

—No es eso… es que ella… ella… me debe dinero.

—Ohh, _dinero. _—Dijo uno de ellos, con el mismo y molesto tono con el que Abby había respondido.

Se enfureció con sus amigos, al usar una simple e inofensiva pelota para la catapulta.

No queriendo perder más tiempo, la usó a su favor.

Debía apurarse, porque quería su dinero de vuelta ya.

* * *

**C**uando todo el malentendido y la confusión terminaron, resultando vencedores y sorprendentemente era una de esas ocasiones en las que triunfaban sin Número Uno, se alegró (y sintió un alivio) desconocido al saber que Tres no se casaría con ese falso príncipe de pacotilla.

Todos esas sensaciones contradictorias trató de aplacarlas, esa incomodidad absurda cuando ella le dijo que se casaría con ese falso príncipe.

— ¡Ella me debe dinero, ya te lo dije! —Le había dicho mientras peleaba con él.

Y claro, la marea estuvo a su favor, destrozándolo todo. Liberando a la princesa, a su compañera, a su _dinero._

— ¿Saben? —Dijo ella, cuando todo el mal rato terminó, —ese rey Dunnas era _lindo_.

Le miraron de mala manera, por supuesto. De lindo él tenía lo de Cuatro de simpático.

—Cierra el pico y dame el dinero que me debes. —Exigió él, comenzando a caminar.

— ¿Dinero? —Se extrañó ella, tratando de no ensuciar más su vestido de novia, — pero si yo no te debo nada.

_En efecto_, toda esta aventura y rescate constaba solo de una cosa: y fue por amor a su dinero.


End file.
